Problemas
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Desde el principio lo supo pero se alegraba que no fuesen del tipo que él pensó. [Slash] ¡Viñeta! ¡Kevedd! /¡He vuelto, preciosuras!/


**Problemas.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ed, Edd n Eddy pertenecen a Dany Antonucci y Nath es de c2ndy2c1d.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, márchate. Yo ya avise.~

* * *

— _Problemas…_

Fue lo primero que pensó Edd en cuanto conoció al chico de la gorra roja, que siempre se la pasaba molestando a él y a sus mejores amigos, más que nada al chico de cabellos azules, como si lo tuviera como hobby, pensó una vez. Suspiró. No se sorprendió mucho al notar, tiempo después, que había tenido razón.

—¡Es un engreído de lo peor! —chillo una vez a los 12 años luego de que el pelirrojo le hiciera una broma que tenía que ver con las Kranker y maquillaje.

—Pero aunque no quiera admitirlo el muy idiota sabe estafar. —dijo un ceñudo Eddy. —¡Esta decidido! ¡Hay que robarles los trucos a Kevin! —exclamo un decidido Skipper.

—¡Doble D se veía gracioso con peluca! —afirmo el más alto de los tres mientras comía un puñado de palomitas.

Y la terrorífica mirada psicópata que el niño-genio mando a Ed basto para callar a éste.

 _Problemas…._

Hacía ya bastante Eddward Marion había deducido que en efecto, cada vez que Kevin se encontraba cerca algo malo sucedía, claro lo que para el grupo de Ed's era "malo" para los demás niños del cul-de-sac era "gracioso". Claro, como si el que sus amados artefactos fallaran fuera gracioso, pensó ofendido.

— _Tal vez no hayan problemas. —_ recordó haber dicho para así en aquella ocasión, cuando Eddy había hecho una apuesta con el chico de ojos esmeraldas, el cual los había llevado de "rehenes" a él y a Ed para hacer su estafa.

Sonrió divertido, en ese tiempo era bastante ingenuo, bueno aun lo era. Y ante ese pensamiento "esperanzado" que había tenido irónicamente al final – después de toda innegable diversión, si quitaban esa escenita donde Kevin lo había alzado por la cintura para ayudarle, y otras escenitas demás – habían tenido un problema, y uno bastante grande y _largo_ , temporalmente hablando, - a pesar que los verdaderos culpables eran sus dos mejores amigos, pero igual Kevin tenía la culpa – porque un _beso_ era un gran problema, aunque no haya sido precisamente su primer beso pero igualmente la vergüenza – al igual que el rubor – lo habían sobre pasado.

— _E…En verdad es problemático._ _—_ pensó completamente sonrojado, mientras Eddy le gritaba.

Desde ese día habían pasado tres años. Tres, secretamente problemáticos, años. Aunque para su fortuna, o desgracia, Kevin prácticamente ya no le dirigía la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario – pero de todas formas seguía peleándose con Eddy – ese _pequeño problemita_ que había provocado aquel _fatídico_ beso, su primer beso con el mariscal de campo, no había desaparecido en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario, con el pasar del tiempo había ido aumentando.

 _Era de esos problemas que ni siquiera él podía resolver._

Después de todo no podía lograr controlar su cuerpo, su mente, y mucho menos su corazón, porque el que más problemas había tenido había sido su pobre corazón.

— _Realmente sólo hace que mis problemas aumenten. —_ pensó una noche, acostado en su cama mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

Gracias a la luz de luna que entraba a través de la ventana abierta de la habitación del pelinegro se podía ver un potente color carmín tiñendo sus mejillas, y es que, se encontraba feliz, a partir de ese momento su relación de _sólo amigos_ que tenía con el chico de orbes esmeraldas había comenzado a revivir. Soltó una risita. ¿Quién diría que un mes después se encontraría sentado en el suelo de su casa, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tapándose la cara con su característico gorro negro a causa de la vergüenza que le había agarrado después de robarle un beso a Kevin? Y para hacer más grande _"ese problema"_ que desde allí él, Eddward Marion y Kevin Barr, comenzaron a salir, convirtiéndose en la pareja más envidiada de Peach Creek.

 _Sí, Kevin sólo le causaba problemas, encantadores problemas._

Desde el principio lo supo pero se alegraba que no fuesen del tipo que él pensó.

* * *

 **¡Hey! Yo otra vez por aquí después de…¿Ocho meses? Creo *carita pensativa* ¡Bien! Me puse a investigar los archivos escondidos en lo profundo de mi monitor y ¡Boom! Encontré este fic que lo tenía casi terminado, la verdad pensaba hacerlo más largo pero que va, aquí tengo un choque porque está bien así – aunque hasta yo me quede con ganas de más, pero ni que hacerle – bueno, sólo espero les haya gustado, gracias por reviews y demás.**

 **Perdonen cualquier tipo de error. ¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~**


End file.
